Sorting:Tasha Lovell
Please put ~~~~ here ---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle might only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up. ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Tasha Lovell was born in Nashville, Tennessee to two muggles who have no part in her life anymore. She dare not think, much less speak, their names. When she was born, she was the eldest of two siblings. Her, and a boy. Her brother, three years younger than she, used to be one of her best friends. She and him would fight a lot, sure, but in the end they would sleep in each other's rooms, or watch a movie in the living room to fall asleep to. It all changed one day when she discovered her magic. Her 5 year old brother had gotten into her clothes and, trying to help Mom with the laundry, ended up pouring bleach all over them. Tasha was furious, and somehow, though Tasha was several feet away, the bottle of bleach was poured all over her brother. He was blinded, and she was a monster. The Seven year old that blinded her brother was devastated, and though she insists she had Nothing to do with it, her parents never believed her... Maybe because Tasha knew deep down that she was responsible for it. She shut down, and when an owl arrived three years later to inform the parents of Tasha's magical abilities, not only was she sent to the school... But also the orphanage. Her parents wanted nothing to do with her. Tasha knew why, and understood. Still, the bitterness that grew in the little girl's heard was worse than anything she had ever felt before. When Tasha had stepped upon the Gordian Knot, although it was a victorious moment for herself, and for the Pukwudgie house, Tasha felt nothing but sadness that day. For the next several years, she took that sadness, and that regret, and her fear of hurting others and turned it into something pure -- Her healing classes. She was a whiz at them, and though she thought it was her calling, when she graduated, she went for a Mediwizard badge and instead got an Auror badge. Though, really, she wouldn't change the choice for the world. Eventually, she learned how ti become an Animagus, believing it would better her as an Auror. Cats are very incognito, after all. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Tasha Lovell is a kind, accepting, pure soul who doesn't let the harshest things get to her. She's forgiving, but she's also smart about it. Fool her once, shame on you. Fool her twice, shame on her. She learns from her mistakes and is careful not to repeat them. She's also aware when it isn't her own fault. If she's willing to change, so is the world. Sometimes she feels as if she expects too much, and maybe she does. But Tasha has a reason for doing what she does, and it's not for other people. Tasha is nothing if not stubborn. Not in a bad way. Just, if she thinks there is good in you, she sees it, and she clings onto it. She wants to help people, but not to the extent where she gives some of her own. Like stated before -- For her, you must be willing to change if she is. She also doesn't need to. Tasha is an independent soul, and someone who is not afraid to go out of her way to prove something to someone. Nobody doubts her. Ever. If they do, they may regret it. She does have a dark side. Tasha can be easily upset and will do one of two things; Lash out, or shut down. Shutting down just simply means she is done. At some point, she's got to be willing to just let go. If not for the other person, then for herself. But if she lashes out, is when you know she really cares. She's not an explosive person to people she gives up on. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? She's a muggleborn. If anything, it's helped her accept the more darker side of life-- Not everything is normal. Especially not her. Not everything is good. Especially not her parents. 4) What is your character's occupation? She is an Auror 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! center 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) Two, none. This is my first exotic She's an Animagus (Cat) yesthisismycathernameisIzzy ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Phoenix Tail Feather and Ash. It speaks of her stubbornness and willingness to tame even the most wild. 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? Tasha's patronus is a Cat, because it speaks volumes to her patience (waiting for the right time to strike), hr independence, her courage, and her curiosity. 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? She never meant to end up where she is. Does she regret it? no. She loves helping people, and she likes protecting people. While she truly believed at some point that she was meant to be a healer of some sort, she's glad she's an Auror. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? More over the world rather than just the wizarding part of it, she understands there is evil in the world, and she understands why. But she's noticed a distinct lack of balance. She wishes there was more good in the world, despite her seeing and welcoming the evil in it. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying one item. What does your character want to be in there? Honestly, a Portkey. She has a specific way that she wants to die and it's not on an island, wasting away as if she's nothing. Comments Category:Adult Sorted